Soil moisture can affect many operations, such as agricultural operations, construction operations, forestry and turf operations, among others. Soil moisture can be strongly affected by snow accumulation.
In many areas, farmers rely on snow accumulation over the winter months as an important source of soil moisture for planting. The moisture content of soil is affected based on the amount of snow that has accumulated, where the snow has accumulated, and how much of the snow melts into the ground and how much is lost to evaporation. Soil moisture content can change the timing of when seeds should be planted, and at what depth the seeds should be placed, among other things. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.